3D scanners are commonly employed to collect data on the shape and possibly the appearance (e.g., color) of an object. The collected data can then be used to construct a digital, 3D model of the object. One of the most commonly used 3D scanners is the optical scanner. Many types of optical scanners can be used to collect data on the shape of the object, and each type comes with its own advantages, limitations, and costs. For example, optical scanners often have trouble imaging certain media or objects (e.g., transparent objects, highly reflective or absorptive objects, and/or objects with features beyond line of sight) because they may rely on the reflection of light from a surface of the object, and they may have limited dynamic range.
Accordingly, what is needed are apparatus and methods for accurately reconstructing the 3D shape of an object regardless of some of the optical or geometric properties of the object.